Single edged razor blades have often been used as seam rippers by domestic sewers and in the garment industry. Of course this razor blade has a dangerous exposed sharp edge which often plucks or cuts the fabric or the user.
There are commercial stitch pickers and seam rippers which include in general a rather sharp extending point for picking the stitch and another sharp point or sharpened longitudinal edge for ripping the seam. A sharpened longitudinal edge presents a hazard and the relatively sharp stitch picker is very apt to catch into the material when seam ripping and injure the material or even stick into the user's hand. With knit and double knit fabrics, this danger is even more pronounced as it is almost impossible to utilize such a device for seam ripping without engaging the sharp pointed stitch picker in the fabric and raising at least one thread damaging the fabric. It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved disposable stitch picker and seam ripper of general razor blade type by eliminating the shaving edge and recessing a concave curved cutting alcove for the purpose of ripping a seam and providing a stitch picking tool having a prong at the opposite end of the blade.